


Hitlist: The Interview

by aypreal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Cafe AU, M/M, Modern AU, eruri - Freeform, erwin is famous, levi is a cafe owner, mentions of Hange and Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypreal/pseuds/aypreal
Summary: Erwin smiled his camera-worthy-grin; one that made fashion-heads queuing for a photoshoot. “Hitlist is an action film that focused on the government ordering a special force headed by Commander Gabriel Evans to finish off the ranks of a crime syndicate. In their mission, they recruit an underground assassin named Lucas, played off by the indie actor Levi Ackerman."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is perhaps my debut fic in this site. Please have mercy with me!

_“We’re about to go live in 10.”_ He heard him say from the other line. “I know, shouldn’t you be putting the phone down by now?” Levi asked as he turned on the television, and tuned it into the Scouting Network after lowering the volume in order to keep hearing Erwin on the other line.  

  


The Scouting Network was a famous entertainment focused channel that shows a variety of reviews from movies down to music videos. In rare times, they do celebrity interviews as well; especially if said celebrity starred or co-directed a multi-million block buster which was only in its two weeks in the cinema. Or maybe Erwin Smith was just that famous, Levi himself was unsure if it was really for the positive reviews of the movie or just Erwin’s fame as an actor cum director.

  


_“I should, but that would mean I would be facing my nerves instead. And I’d rather talk to you.”_ Levi can almost see the teasing smile he was sure Erwin had on. “What nerves? You never had those since we first did that acting workshop in college.”

  


Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith met in college. They both took up a course on stage acting, Erwin as part of his planned curriculum after taking up Film while Levi took it as something out of a whim. Something to distract himself from the chaos that was Business Management. 

  


Erwin was already on his third year while Levi was still a freshman but after meeting on that first workshop for acting, they kind of just clicked. 

  


_“Alright sir, you win.”_ Erwin huffed, and Levi could hear some of the production staff in the background, _“I’m hanging up. I’ll see you later, yeah?”_ Erwin asked. “Of course.” And with that, he ended the call knowing that the big idiot would keep talking unless it was Levi who ended the call. 

  


Erwin helped him through a lot of his studies, seeing that the blonde knew a lot about Business Ethics and Advertising, in exchange, Levi helped him carry the lot of his equipment from one venue to another when he was directing or acting in a short film or even helped him brain storm on a plot or even on his script, and most of the time, brewing tea for the both of them. 

  


Second year and Erwin’s last year, the blonde worked on his senior project and guess what. Erwin Smith asked Levi Ackerman if he could act on his film. Of course, the grumpy guy told him a direct ‘no' after he composed himself from the unexpected request.  Erwin didn’t stop there. Levi was brilliant, he excused. Said he has the making of an actor, was brilliant in the characters he was creating with Erwin. Levi can’t say no to Erwin. 

  


The rest of the years were about Erwin climbing up the industry with his acting and recently, with his directing and script making. Levi, in the mean time focused flourishing his cafe (as his dream all this time despite the grumpy and dark atmosphere innate to him) and sometimes, artiste friends would come by to ask him if he could star on their film. He agreed to some, refused most; Levi may act, but he was picky with his roles.

  


More or less, he was more known in the indie genre; and since more eyes were focused on mainstream based artists, Levi can still enjoy his own peace and quiet. In a week, he was only asked for an autograph or a photo two or three times. He never denies the people who ask for it because for sure, they have better audio-visual tastes, plus they buy what food or drink he has to offer. It was good for business. 

  


Erwin, visits the cafe only when the open sign turned  into close. They would both unwind the day with matching cups of tea. 

  


The tacky intro of the show pulled him out of his thoughts and the host started his prelude about the film. On cue, one of the songs in their OST started playing in the background. A song played by Boys Falling Out or some famous boy band Levi can’t remember the name of. Their official trailer played on the side while the host tattled about reviews given by film critics and random folks from twitter. 

  


“And to give us more input about Hitlist, Erwin Smith.” Levi watched in awe (the same feeling he gets whenever the blonde shows his face on screen) as the camera focused on Erwin and his disarming smile. _‘Nervous, my ass.’_ Levi thought as the screen went back into a middle shot, Erwin on the host’s right side.

  


“So, Mr. Smith.” Levi didn’t miss the way the host looked at Erwin. It was the same way people would look at the blonde ever since they were still in school. 

  


_Want._

  


“I’m sure, with how many shares your trailers had, that a lot of us already knew what the film is about but for the sake of those who never had watched neither trailer nor film yet, can you give us a tiny synopsis what Hitlist is all about?”

  


Erwin smiled his camera-worthy-grin; one that made fashion-heads queuing for a photoshoot. “Hitlist is an action film that focused on the government ordering a special force headed by Commander Gabriel Evans to finish off the ranks of a crime syndicate. In their mission, they recruit an underground assassin named Lucas, played off by the indie actor Levi Ackerman.

  


“Of course, for some reason - which you guys have to watch the movie for, Lucas joined Commander Evans’ mission until it leads to the twisting climax.” Erwin explained. The host smiled before replying, “When we read the forums and checked in with the critics about the film, most of them considered the Hitlist as a game. Why do you think so?”

  


Erwin tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes a bit, a look Levi knew as a show for the audience to make it look like he was thinking about it when he already knew the answer right after the host asked the question. Levi just scoffed. 

  


“Most of our critics, at least those who I personally talked to during the premiere, likes to guess who in the film were the puppet and puppeteer. There’s a lot of manipulation and action in the film and a lot of emotional dilemma. The production staff and my fellow actors had a lot of fun listening to the debate.” 

  


Levi remembered the after party of the premiere, he alternated in tailing either Erwin or one of their managers, Mike and Hange. He heard them talk, appreciated both negative and positive reviews. And considering it was his first big screen movie that wasn’t an indie film, Levi was satisfied that at least 80% of the attendees liked the movie.

  


There was a lot of offers from producers and directors alike. All of them wanted him to star on their own films - promising him fame and money and social standing that he will never get in the indie industry.

  


Levi refused of course. The ‘polite refusal’ immediately served by Hange after he turned his back and sashayed to either Mike or Erwin. As his manager and one of his closest friends, it was kind of their job to clean up after his rude ass. They explained excuses like him being more engrossed to the minority and the more fluid flow of an indie production. But being honest, Levi was more into plot and scripts that has no restrictions. He appreciates the fact that an indie film does not need to sugarcoat social and political issues to avoid trauma and negative reviews. 

  


Hitlist though, was an exception. Erwin kind of ‘courted’ him to cast in Hitlist, saying flowery words about Levi being the perfect actor to star Lucas. He was as direct and as monosyllabic (Levi raised his brow on this), as aggressive, as logical and probably lean enough to be a believable assassin who was used in kicking and gutting some ass. In the end, Levi agreed. It was already a known fact that Levi can’t say no to Erwin, but his agreement was mostly based on the script. Hange managed to get him a copy and after a quick script-reading, he was hooked. Besides, it was an additional bonus that he get to attend martial arts training for free. It was always one of his plans but never got the chance to fulfil in between cafe handling and trying not to get mobbed by some of his fanatics (yes, he does have some). 

  


“Hashtag Levi-Ackerman-is.” Levi raised his brow on this, _hash-what_? 

  
“A lot of our followers in social media trended this hashtag. Have you checked your twitter recently Erwin?” The host asked and Erwin for once looked genuinely doubtful. “Forgive me, I rarely have my hands on my twitter these days - with premieres and interviews left and right, any free time is spent either with friends, calling my dear old folks or sleeping.” Or hanging out in Levi’s cafe until both of them consumed the entire pot of tea.

  


“I could definitely imagine that.” The host laughed. “Anyway, a lot of internet folks were curios about this person who played as Lucas as if he was born to do it. Short film links, photos, award shows and articles all emerged but we want to hear it from you. Who is Levi Ackerman?”

  


Erwin smiled.  One of those smiles that made the corners of his eyes wrinkle - at least, that’s how Levi saw it, because he always saw it whenever Erwin looked at him or at least in a circle they both enjoy. No facades.  


  
“Levi is a lot of things.” Generic ,and safe, and seasoned with a secretive laugh. The host, one who would probably cut down a limb to raise the show’s rating, smiled and tried to dig something controversial from Erwin. Anything that could be broadcasted live and with something good enough to attract more viewers.  

  


“That’s a very broad answer Erwin. Come on, give us more. Who is Levi Ackerman?”

  


“As I’ve said, Levi is a lot of things. He’s grumpy, and is a brilliant artist on whatever role he chooses to grace. He’s also quite personal despite how ironic it is now with him acting in a big scale project, which I really think would be the last one for a while.”  They did talk about it, if Levi wanted to act more in films like Hitlist but unlike Erwin who could grace and handle the spotlight, Levi isn’t a creature made of glitter and rainbows. 

  


“You seem to know him well.” The bait was right there and Levi knew that Erwin won’t lie on that fact. He never lies about Levi. “I do. He and I go way back, since college and that was like, what? A century ago?” That started a laugh between the host and the blonde.

  


“I guess what they say about birds having the same feathers flocking together is true then?” Erwin just nodded on that comment. “Another hashtag that became viral is hashtag Lu-4-Gabby.” And this time, there was a playful smirk on the host’s face that made Levi flinch. Lu and Gabby were the nicknames of the characters he and Erwin played. 

  


“Oh gosh.” Erwin acted with a hand on his face, the very epitome of the shy-blonde-next-door. “I am assuming that it’s one of those things called ‘ships’ the people are so into these days? Internet is weird!” He ended up whining. 

  


Levi just smiled fondly. That big, blonde baby.

  


“Indeed! There were a lot of photo manipulation and fan arts and fan fiction following that tag.” While the host continued on tattling about their apparent ship, Levi watched the screen where photoshopped photos, (some badly done, some believably made that he had to remember that most of the photos were edited since, yeah, Erwin’s and his’ faces were plastered into naked bodies and his ass is flawless thank you very much) digital art and story screenshots were flashed.

  


Levi was not ignorant, he knew that people liked to pair characters from anything but for the Hitlist - for Lu and Gabby to have this much fame in such a short time, though unwanted, has to say something.

  


“I wish Levi joined you in today’s interview Erwin, imagine the rating extravaganza we’ll all have if the both of you answered some of your fan’s questions. It would be an interesting contrast.” The host joked after accepting a bowl of something Levi can’t see what  includes of. 

  


“Oh no, Levi would rather cut off a limb than join an interview. Honestly, for as long as I’ve known him, he never entertained an interview on cam before. And that was whenever he has an indie film going on. I think it would take a miracle to even get him to say hello to the paparazzi.”

  


“Right! I heard he did not join you guys on the red carpet and went straight to the theatre for the premier night?”

  


“He didn’t. Levi is not a big fan of crowds and besides, he has one hell of a management team on his beck and call.” Levi scoffed at that. What he meant was that the blonde himself pulled some strings to ensure Levi’s anonymity. It was hard, but not impossible. It was one of the things Erwin ensured him when he agreed to be Lucas.

  


He suffered a shit ton of make-up, a whole lot of fake piercings and full-arm ink and a brown wig to achieve the perfection of his role. His clean freak half was literally dying from the urge of scrubbing his body raw most days but he enjoyed being Lucas.

  


He enjoyed working with Erwin the same way he did when he first went with the blonde to one of his video shoots. 

  


“So, in here…” The host pointed to the bowl, “are random questions and phrases we got from all social media pages we have. Erwin, we’re grabbing some paper here and whatever it asks about, you’ll answer, okay?” Erwin nodded.

  


Levi watched him dive a hand into the glass bowl, move it around for a while before resorting with a small piece of paper in his grasp. “Please open it and let our viewers what it has to say.”

  


“ _In Hitlist, which scene was the hardest to perfect_? From BlueberryYumxxx.” Erwin finished with a smile and a flirty nod that made Levi doubt if that was meant for him. Of course the blonde knew he was watching.

  


They were thinking of the same scene weren’t they?

  


“The sewer scene. Technically, it wasn’t hard to shoot, there were just lots of fighting and running in dirty water. Most of the fighting were already rehearsed so it wasn’t hard for the cast to do it. Now, the tricky part of the scene is the BTS.” Erwin let out a quick  laugh and the host continued on starring at him with amusement. “The hard part was convincing Levi to actually participate in the scene.”

  


“Please explain that.”

  


“Levi… Is a very clean person.” And that clean person heard how Erwin emphasised the word ‘very’. “It was a challenge ,but eventually he was so against on doing the scene that when he finally did acted on it, we were able to film it so perfectly - everything was done on one take and he had to retreat to clean up immediately.”

  


“Okay, he is the actor version of an auteur, and he has OCD. Will definitely keep note of that in case I encounter him somewhere.” The host laughed and told Erwin to pick another question.

  


“This is a good one, _why aren’t there any love interests?_ A question from Mushroompizza.” Erwin raised his eyebrows and looked straight at the camera as if making sure it was not an absurd question. “Oh yes, it was one of the things our crew notice here, Mr. Smith. You never seem to act on roles nor movies that will have you as the one half of a couple, why is that? Is it mere coincidence or you choose not to?”

  


Erwin smoothed a hand on his chin and Levi waited for his answer. Of course it’s not a coincidence. Erwin, like Levi himself, chooses who and what role to play. The only coincidence in this is the fact that most of the role and production offers skyrocketed his career not only nationwide but internationally. That was something Erwin never expected but Levi predicted for him nonetheless. Although, he never expected to star with him in a blockbuster hit one day and look where that got him.

  


“I never really thought of that. I mean, when I accept roles, I immediately scan everything on a plot, read my script to make sure I am comfortable with the role before I accept. It’s important for me that I’m in a connection with my character to give out the over-all production that the audience, and the role is demanding from me.“ Erwin let out an uncomfortable scoff before finishing, “And I guess, with how I go, it concludes up with characters that hold authority that sometimes ended up being viewed as the asshole who doesn’t deserve loving and being loved back.”

  


The host stared for a while, giving the show at least five seconds of dead air (and it is crucial for a live show to NOT have one), but Levi guessed that with those flowery words, anyone would get floored. The host pretended to wipe off an invisible sweat before laughing it off. “Wow, an artist through and through.” And the host spent another three seconds of practical dead air and Erwin just sat there grinning like the cat who finally ate the canary.

  


Levi guessed that that was the reaction Erwin was aiming for. The different level of awe that commanded respect from fellow entertainers; because in the field they both live in, only a select few ever have respect for sheer talent alone. Heck, not everyone on that red carpet can do shit if Levi was asked.

  


Also, he doesn’t like how the host practically gleams on the next few minutes that the interview continued.

  


—

  


Levi switched the sign into close, officially ending the day for his cafe. 

  


Right after the interview ended, Levi went back to _The Grumpys_. It’s a silly name for a cafe but Erwin thought about it out of the blue when he was helping Levi put away some of his old DVDs. He was on his last stack when he saw the title on the cover on an old case. It was his senior project. The debut of Levi’s acting on screen and Erwin’s graduation ticket.

  


So the name kind of just stuck and most of his patrons just thought that Levi was being his contradicting self to name his cafe after a personality of his. Although there was a selective few who kind of guessed the history of the name after seeing him.

  


He was just starting on his tea brewing when a tall, blonde man walked in — ignoring the sign  on the door but Levi did not mind. It was, after all, sort of a habit for himself and Erwin to finish a free day like that. 

  


“For a moment I thought it was really going to rain.” Erwin started as he took off his coat. “It was pretty cloudy when Mike and I left the studio.” He hang his burberry peacoat on a chair, leaving him with his dark blue sweater. 

  


“Did you already have dinner?” Levi asked as he started gathering his and Erwin’s cups and some of those sweeteners the blonde seems to like. “No, I had the feeling you prepared something for me.” Levi could practically hear the smirk on that statement the same way he could feel that Erwin was pulling on his sleeves to bring them to his elbows without looking.

  


“Don’t push it.” Yes, Levi did prepare something. “And don’t go running all over the place with an empty stomach, idiot. I don’t want you rushing into a hospital and having the media interpret it as heroine addiction.”

  


Levi was still ranting when he felt strong arms circle his waist and a lingering kiss on his neck that seemed to take the power over his limbs as his hands stopped grabbing stuff and his head swayed to give those lips more access.

  


It was a good thing that the counter was not in sight of the windows that surrounded his cafe — not that Erwin nor himself were hiding their sexuality or relationship. They passed the time where they bothered over stuff like being attracted to your male, close friend, to other people’s acceptance, to embarrassing PDA (sometimes). 

  


Levi turned his head again to stop the butterfly kisses and instead capture Erwin’s lips with his own.

  


They won’t be caring if some paparazzi caught them in a position that cannot be undone, their friends knew that they were together and actually assumed they were together longer than the both of them made it official, their family knew and some struck of luck — both their families didn’t have homophobic tendencies, and they won’t care, but at least both their management are aware of their relationship.

  


So, even if it actually goes out there, both of them won’t mind it. There was nothing to hide. There was nothing to be ashamed of what they have.

  


His hand started going up to caress Erwin’s jaw before cradling his nape and ruffling the short blonde hair that rested there. It was too long a day without having to kiss his blonde oaf. Earlier, before Erwin’s schedule started and Levi’s cafe opened, they only had time for a quick shower and breakfast together before he helped shoving those arms on that too-expensive burberry peacoat.

  


Levi had to clean up their love nest and had his young assistants open up for him and that provided him just enough time to watch the live interview after.

  


When they part, Levi watched Erwin stare at him like he was the first break he had for the entire day and probably he was — and that break was quick before Erwin was leaning down again; but instead of repeating what they just did, he gave Levi a peck which turned into two and transformed into a longer three.

  


Erwin started chuckling when Levi started to push him off. His lips were slightly turned up at the ends and somehow, Levi knew that that involuntary movement of his lips made Erwin happy. For some unknown reasons, the gorgeous demigod chose his peasant ass and he was okay with that.

  


After one more slide of his palm on the blonde’s sweater covered chest, Levi moved his attention back to the cups and Erwin satisfied himself with plastering his giant self on Levi’s back with arms surrounding his hips.

  


“How was you day?” Erwin asked as he watch Levi prepare their tea. “Boring and extremely annoying. Eren broke a tea cup while serving that little blondie he was so smitten with.”

  


Eren was one of Levi’s assistants who was kind of attracted to one of the patrons who came from  a nearby college. He was blonde with a shy smile and pleasant personality that kind of remind Levi of a younger Erwin Smith.

  


“He confessed?” Levi could feel the shock and smiled a bit on that. “No, that brat has no backbone in case you forgot.

  


“Anyway, what happened after the interview?” Levi asked as Erwin gave him a squeeze before letting go to get some plates and arrange it on the bar where they would share some lasagna and garlic bread. “We had a meeting with the producers about Hitlist’s further promotions — and oh yeah, they really think you should still go with the interviews, love.

  


“At the end of the interview, the host begged me for an exclusive with you. And here I thought he looked at me weirdly.”

  


Levi rolled his eyes at that as he brought the tea and Erwin’s sweeteners to the bar. “I don’t do that. My job is to act the part and we’re done with it. And besides, the cafe is getting busier and that host did look at you weirdly.”

  


Erwin sent him a smile, of course he’s proud of the cafe. “I thought so but after a few words about you and you had him wrapped around your fingers. With that, it might be possible that the people are getting word of a famous actor running this place.” That’s not impossible.

  


“If people start crowding this place because of the movie instead of what we have to offer…”

  


“We’ll deal.” Erwin reached for him and place on his temple, “We’ll deal. I know you hate crowds, and when it gets unbearable, we’ll deal with it okay, love?”

  


Levi looked at Erwin. From his full lips, to his slightly oversized nose to his blue eyes that held nothing else but love and understanding. Levi knew that he was fucked up; from his anxieties to disorders and after Erwin, insecurities.

  


It was hard not feeling insecure when prettier, talented and perhaps more pleasant people surround his blonde demigod. While he was plain looking, stubborn and perhaps the type of company people would rather eat shit than spend time with and yet, here they are.

  


Years together and Erwin doesn’t seem to get rid of him yet. He still hug as tight, make love as rough and as loving and as gentle, his kisses still bruise and perhaps he looked at Levi longer and maybe more intense. 

  


He leaned to his body to Erwin’s bigger one, leaving the tea and the lasagna to the bar to cool.

  


Erwin’s arm embraced him and he never felt safer than that. 

  


People could admire this demigod all they want but Erwin was his.

  


He felt another lingering kiss as the arms around him tighten.

  


Levi nodded — finally acknowledging Erwin’s statement.

  


“Yes, we’ll deal.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you guys are wondering what's up with Levi, in this fic he has a couple of anxieties brought in by his OCD. One of those is anxiety with crowds. His mind would be interpreting that a crowd means mess, and he hates messes. I know that it's ironic for him to be an actor and be scared of crowds but it's one of the reasons why he's on the indie genre, lesser audience, lesser crowds. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking of doing a fic about Hitlist where Erwin is really the commander of that squad and Levi as the underground assassin. I know that sounds canon but this time, no more man-eating giants and more of guns and helicopters and bombs and maybe smut. No promises, but I'm hoping hahaha, peace out!


End file.
